The Rainbow Rosettes:An Old Heroine Legend
by AnimeArtistGirl
Summary: There will be 27 new characters, maybe more.Summary:The Sonic team finds out Amy,Blaze,and Cream s supernatural secret. There will be a slightly violent type of comedy with fighting of magical moves. GIRLS AND NICE GUYS READ ONLY FOR HEROINE STORY fRIENDS
1. Profiles

The Rainbow Rosettes: An Old Heroine Legend

Hi! My name`s Pyramid Girl. This is my first story and it has romance, drama, and some music and comedy! These are profiles for the main characters. 90 PERCENT CREDIT GOES TO THE PEOPLE WHO CAME UP WITH THE CHARACTERS FIRST!

Name: Amy Rose (?)

Age: 12

Type: Fire and love

Instrument: Piano or keyboard

She`s impatient from her speed and a lot of guys fall in love with her, which is annoying. She has a kind heart, even with her rivalry with Blaze and ? and enemies with ?.

Name: ? Rose

Age: 12

Type: Earth and animals

Instrument: Acoustic guitar

She adores animals and has a HIGH pitch scream. She`s Amy`s little sister by a few months. She`s good friends with everybody.

Name: ? ?

Age: 14

Type: Water and rain clouds

Instrument: Flute

She`s VERY smart but she`s VERY cool at the same time. She makes a lot of machines and gadgets and is EXCELLENT at art. She`s one of her 3 sisters and is slightly rivaled with Amy but friends with everyone.

Name:? ?

Age: 14

Type: Flowers and nature

Instrument: Drums

She has a slightly high scream and loves flower fields. She also has impatience but not as much as Amy. She`s a fashion designer! She`s one of the sisters BTW.

Name: Cream Rabbit

Age: 6

Type: Stars and electricity

Instrument: Electric Guitar

She looks nice in the face but has a major attitude and is a smart-allek. Being shocked doesn`t surprise her or scare her. Careful, she has her attitude to guys, too, and isn`t good friends with ?.

Name: ? ?

Age: 14

Type: Ice and snow

Instrument: Violin

One of the sisters, she has split personalities: hot and cold. When she`s hot(or warm), she`s pretty nice. Her cold side makes her mean and serious; it only occurs when she "snaps" .Hates guys.

Name: Blaze Cat

Age: 14

Type: Light and psychic

Instrument: Viola

Her powers are stronger in the daytime. Even with a temper, she`s good at accuracy. Her powers are mysterious and are unique. She`s good friends with the sisters,?,Cream, has a rivalry with Amy.

Name: ? (?)

Age: 12

Type: Night and darkness

Instrument: Clarinet

She has a temper and is serious a lot of the time, which is hard to believe that she`ll sing with the girls. Much of her past is unknown and is friends with ? and ? and enemies with Amy.


	2. Chapter 1: A Lovers Quarrel

Chapter One: A Lovers` Quarrel

On a beautiful day with sun shining brightly, everybody is in a happy mood…except Sonic the hedgehog, of course.

"Sonic, come back!'' Amy Rose (11 years old) yelled as they ran through the city. "Leave me alone, Amy! I`m late for my date! '' Sonic (14) replied but she didn`t hear him.

As they ran though, Sonic bumped into Sally Acorn. "Why are you late? You`re making me wait all day, aren`t you? " Sally scolded. "Amy`s chasing me no matter how many times I tell her to go away!"

When hearing this, Sally stomped over to Amy, who was panting heavily. "Leave my boyfriend alone, you little stalker! Don`t you know how to behave like a girl! Just go away and never come back!"

As the two left, Amy began crying and ran away, wishing she`ll never remember what she said.

8 months later…..

"Sonic, aren`t you worried about Amy, being locked in her room for this long?" Tails asked. "Yeah, Sonic and Sally. You`ve got to apologize or else," said Knuckles, leaning against the wall of Sonic`s house. " Don`t worry so much, guys. She`ll be fine and then she`ll chase me again." "I show no care for anyone who messes with MY Sonic," said Sally proudly.

9:00 PM

While Amy is trapped in her room, a knock came to the door. "Amy? It`s me, Cream, and I brought Blaze said she wanted to come too," she said. "C`mon Amy, you have got to snap out of it," said Blaze the cat.

Amy opened the door, her face blank. "I`m going back," she said ghostly. "(Gasp) You can`t go back there! What about your life here?" said Cream. "Why? My life is ruined permanently. There`s no point in recovering." "If you`re going we`re going, we`re going with you," Blaze said with Cream nodding.

As they went out the door, they thought about how much of a change they would leave behind. "it`s time to go. Remember, we`ll never come back to this life EVER," Amy said feeling better. Blaze and Cream nodded as they grabbed Amy`s writs as she ran into the night.


	3. Chapter 2:The Disappearance and Sighting

Chapter 2: The Disappearance and Sighting

"Sonic, you`ve gotta help!" said a familiar voice. "Silver, what are you doing here?" yelled a sleepy and bad mood Sonic opening the window.

"C`mon haven`t you heard?" (Sonic falling asleep) If you haven`t overslept, you would know that Blaze, Amy, and Cream are MISSING!"

"WHAT?" Sonic awake, yelled as he stupidly hit his head on the lower frame of the window. Silver rolled his eyes.

"Everyone is looking for them. Come down and help me."

Sonic rushed downstairs and ran out the door. "Let`s go, then! No time to stand around!"

(Skipped the boring part)

4 months later… (12:00 A.M)

At this point, no one saw the 3 girls that went missing, nor did they care. Sally, of course, was the first to give up, then everybody else as well. The only ones still searching were Sonic (Sally`s mad), Silver, and Tails, who looked around day and night, barely eating, drinking, or sleeping. This happened on the night of a full moon.

Sonic, Tails, and Silver were searching as the y usually did until they ran across a museum and saw each other. Suddenly, a shower of broken glass landed on them (covered their heads). A black and red hedgehog jumped out the top window and ran off into the forest, something red in his hands.

"Shadow…," Silver sleepily" Shadow, what did you steal now?" he yelled.

Alarms went off like crazy while Tails flew up to see what was missing.

"He stole a chaos emerald!" said Tails to the 2 hedgehogs.

"Let`s go corner him!" yelled Sonic as he ran while his friends followed.

'Damn! Now I never have a perfect getaway without that faker following!' thought Shadow as he saw the 3 gaining on him.

Out of nowhere, bam! Something flew straight at Shadow knocking him and the emerald down to the ground. Sonic, Silver, and Tails stopped as something cloaked stood in front of them and picked up the chaos emerald. Shadow got up and tried to use Chaos Spear until someone else kicked him, knocking him unconscious. Another member leaped out from the trees and landed in the narrow clearing. This person was given the red chaos emerald and all three made a ran for it.

"Hey, you give that back!" said Silver as he flew after them. "Silver, wait for us! Tails, let`s go!" said Sonic. "

As they went after those 3 whoever they-are`s, the forest of trees became thicker. As one of "them" flew, the second leaped from branch to branch. The leader with the emerald ran even faster than Sonic. As the leader ran, his/her hand hit a tree, dropping it. He/she reached out to quickly get it until another hedgehog picked it up.

"You`re not getting this emerald or getting away," Sonic said as he grabbed the leader`s wrist. He/she yanked and threw the blue hedgehog to the hard ground.

"Hey, Sonic! Toss it!" Tails said. The grounded hedgehog threw it to his fox friend and he held on to it until he froze when one of "them" stood next to their leader.

"Tails go get help! Don`t just stand there!" Silver told him.

"I…can`t…Sil…ver," he struggled, "I…think…I`m….pa…ra…lyzed."

"WHAT?" he replied as he tried to get the emerald when he found out he couldn`t move and noticed it was when the other member was nearby.

"Sonic, get up! Make them let us g…!" he stopped as the moon moved away from hiding behind a tree, revealing a familiar female hedgehog, cat, and rabbit.

"Blaze?" said Silver.

"Cream?" said Tails.

The cloaked girls looked at the ground without speaking. Sonic heard and lifted his head and saw 2 familiar emerald eyes.

"Amy?" he said as he slowly got up.

She ignored him and grabbed the chaos emerald from Tails`s hands and ran away, along with Blaze and Cream.

"What? Amy, come back!" Sonic said running after her. Silver and tails discovered they could move again and followed.

The girls jumped a cliff and descended into the more trees. The guys stopped as 3 big creatures fly threw the sky and quickly disappeared.


	4. Chapter 3: A Sudden Encounter

Chapter 3: A Strange Encounter

A few days later…Tails` Laboratory (9:08 A.M)

"Hey, Tails. Did you think all of that was a dream?" asked Silver. "I don`t think so, especially after I got a throwback," said Sonic.

"They`re pretty good fighters, if you ask me. No one gets shadow unconscious by far; I`m still stiff from being paralyzed," said Tails stretching.

"Ha! You guys should`ve seen his face! It looked like a guy just kissed him! Oh god, that was so damn funny!" laughed Knuckles as he came into the room. The others turned around and looked at him, not amused.

"Didn`t you know who we saw that beat Shadow AND Sonic?" asked Silver with his eyes half closed. "No. Why is that important?" he asked with a question mark over his head.

Tails slapped himself on the head while silver turned away and muttered, "Stupid idiot…" "Amy, Cream, and Blaze beat shadow and Amy threw me to the ground!" said Sonic slightly annoyed.

Knuckles just stared at him and suddenly fell to the ground laughing uproariously.

"Oh god, what the hell is so funny/" said silver irritated. "Don`t you know what that means? Shadow got beat up by GIRLS! Oh, that is blackmail!" said Knuckles trying to stop laughing.

"Um…let`s find them by planning a trap to get them to talk," said Tails a little shyly.

"Great idea, Tails! Where`s the trap gonna be set?" asked Silver as Sonic kicked Knuckles to get him out of unconsciousness from barely breathing.

Mystic Ruins~ A small clearing (10:09 A.M)

The trap is a chaos emerald in the middle of the clearing. Hopefully, they`d reveal themselves.

"You sure this is gonna work?" Sonic asked with Knuckles and Tails behind him, hiding behind a bush while Silver`s in the tree and another hedgehog leaning against the tree. "I don`t want to get hurt like last."

"I think this is going to work," answered Silver. "You think this is going to work?

"Shut up, faker. Do you always whine about everything." said Shadow (He wants revenge. Doesn`t know they were girls)

"Oh, I`d better hurry before that hedgehog comes and gets it first!" said a familiar voice. 'Oh great, Eggman`s here. Sonics sure to beat him and mess the whole thing up' thought Knuckles as a mechanical claw came from his little Egg carrier and slowly descended to the emerald.

"Hey, I hear something and so does Eggman," whispered Tails as the voices became louder. They stayed quiet until they heard a grumbling sound.

"Flare, are you still hungry after we ate an hour ago? Your stomach`s as big as a whale!", said one of the girls with earlike tuffs on her head. She is a sky blue short-haired girl and wearing the same color as her clothes; she has a yellow fin-like shirt collar. "Why don`t you bring snacks when you`re going out instead of finding food in the trash like a dog! It`s disgusting!" said another with green shoulder-length hair and little leaf-like flaps sticking out of the center of her arms and legs and a choker around her neck with 2 green buds on the sides.

"First off, don`t insult the trash, and second, I`m 100% sure Amy`s gonna knock me through the roof like the other hundred times," said the red, past shoulder-length girl with a fire-like tuff on her forehead and a coat of it on her shirt collar. Sonic was shocked from what he heard and Shadow opened his eyes slightly.

"I can sense an enemy in front of us," said the lavender, short-spiked haired girl as the light reflected the red jewel on her forehead. "Hey, what`s Eggman doing here?" said the green-haired girl as she noticed him and the emerald.

"Blast!" said Eggman as the claw grabbed the emerald and flew off."You`ll never catch me!" he laughed as he was near the top of the trees. "Not while I`m here!" said the green girl as she found the nearest tree and quickly hopped from branch to branch to the top and caught up with him. "Uh oh!" he said trying to get away until 2 vines came out from the girl`s choker and wrapped around both of the wings on his mini ship. "Let me go, you!" yelled Eggman as he tried to pull away.

"Never until you give that chaos emerald to us,' said the vine girl with her hands on her hips.

"I`ll never give in to a bunch of girly girls!"

With an anger mark on her forehead, Flare shouted, "I`m…not…GIRLY!" A flamethrower followed up and made a bull`s eye at `s ship.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he yelled as he flew away from the girl released him. The emerald dropped down to the ground into the blue girl`s arms.

"Should we head back home girls?" she asked the others. Flare nodded and so did the vine girl as she climbed down. The lavender girl had her eyes closed and said nothing while standing still.

"Ummm…Am?" asked Flare waving her hand in front of her face. (Am= nickname)

"Stop that, Flare," she said.

"Okay! Jeez!"

"We`re not alone," she said finally opening her eyes. Her ear-like tuffs on her head moved to their direction. The guys all had anime sweat drops on their head, including Shadow. She turned to the girl with the emerald and whispered something to her. She nodded and told something to the vine girl. She whispered back and the emerald girl turned to the bushes and used bubblebeam. The guys were all soaked except for Shadow. All of a sudden, the vine girl`s leaf-like flaps on her clothes glowed and vines shot out of the ground and wrapped around the Sonic team lifting them high in the air.

"Who are you and what were you doing spying?" asked Flare looking up.

"None of your business, so let us go!" said Knuckles as he struggled to break free.

Getting irritated, the vine girl said, "Make it our business or I`ll chop you to pieces!"

"We`re trying to find our friends that went missing," said Tails. 'That true, Am?" said Flare turning to her. She did a small nod and said, "Let them go."

When the boys were released, they introduced themselves. "I`m Flare, she`s Bubblejet," she said pointing to the girl with the emerald, "That`s Nature," she pointed at the vine girl, whose leaf-life flaps stopped glowing, "and this is Amethyst, but we call her Am for short."

"Those are a bunch of weird names," said Knuckles.

"Shut up," said Flare.

'Do you kn-," asked Sonic but Bubblejet cut him off.

"If you`re going to fire questions at us, forget it. Instead let`s have a deal. You give us your emeralds for the answers you want at our headquarters."

"Why would we give you the emeralds?" asked Shadow with his arms crossed.

"Oh, you don`t have to give them to us. You can go find Amy, Blaze, and Cream…which is never!" said Nature and then turned away.

"Can you let us think about it?" asked Silver.

"Of course." said Bubblejet.

The girls went sat on a big rock and they began to chat when Tails asked, "What do we do? They must know something!"

"Let`s take the chance and give them the emerald," said Sonic. "Are you stupid, faker? You shouldn`t trade emeralds for useless info," said Shadow.

"Come on, Shadow. There`s a rumor going around that you like Amy but don`t show it,' said Knuckles with a playful smile. "Shut up, echidna. You know nothing," he answered. "Let`s just take the chance and give them up. There are 3 emeralds up for grabs right?" said Silver. Shadow said nothing and stayed where he was while Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails went up to the girls and accepted the deal.

"Good. We have decided where to pick you up. Meet us at Emerald Pier and bring some girls along. The others won`t like just a bunch of guys coming," said amethyst as she got up. The other 3 did the same and walked down a path leading them out of the ruins. Nature stopped and turned around to say, "I promise you won`t be disappointed with your decision." She smiled to them and ran to catch up with her team.

What was the deal really about? Is the whole thing just a trap of some kind? Find out next time! Sorry for the late chapter!


	5. Chapter 4: Rainbow Eons

Chapter 4: Rainbow Eons

Flare: Hey Director! Why do I have to get beat up in chapter 5?

Me: To add fun to this! It`s getting dull!

Flare: Fine! I`ll feel better after I steal all of Amy`s cookies!

(Other room) Amy: What? Did you just say all MY cookies?

Flare: I`m doomed! (At my feet) Help me!

Me: NO.

(Comes into room on 'fire') Amy: You better take back what you said.

Flare: Never! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! (Runs out of the room)

Amy: Get back here! (Runs after her)

Me: Don`t destroy anything! I do not own the characters in this story, except for 1. Please review and enjoy!

Kaboom!

(Groans)

Emerald Pier~ 12:54 P.M

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails gather up Sally, Rouge, and Tikal. A few seagulls flew through the cloudless sky as they walked to the end of the pier, finding Flare, Nature, Bubblejet, and Amethyst. The introduction went by quickly.

"Okay, let`s go!" said Flare excited.

"Where? I don`t see anything but water," asked Sally scanning the ocean. "Look down and you`ll find our way there," answered Bubblejet giggling. She did and her jaw dropped. The others looked doing the same; Shadow not caring.

In the water was the upper part of a big, blue and white-painted submarine with an opened hatch at the top.

"How did you build this?" asked Tails.

"It wasn`t hard. I got bored and built this with leftover parts from my other projects and painted," said Bubblejet shrugging.

"How do we even get down there? We`re too high up," asked Tikal biting her lip, obviously nervous.

"Jump," said Nature smiling; the other 3 too.

'How is she happy about that?' they all thought in sync.

Amethyst seemed to read their minds because she turned away and did a double flip to the sub and landed unharmed on her feet.

"Like that," said Flare.

One by one, they jumped onto the sub; Rouge flying Tikal to the hatch and they both got in. As she closed it, the lights switched on and revealed everything inside. The walls are lined with gold and platinum laces and different colored shells. There are circular windows on both sides and yellow benches with cushioning while the door to another room had curtains hanging from it.

From behind one of them, Bubblejet peered out and announced, "You guys sit down and Am and I will steer us to H.Q." "No problem, Bubbles," said Nature sinking into the cushioning next to Sonic. Bubblejet narrowed her eyes at her and left.

"Hey, aren`t you supposed to spill something?" asked Silver. Flare sighed and both she and Nature disappeared into a pink and light green smoke and came back as 2 eons. (Guess who?)

"What are you?" asked Sally, clearly surprised while holding onto Sonic. "I`m a flareon and she`s a leafeon. We`re part of the heroine team," said Flare. When no one interrupted, she continued.

"Many centuries ago when this planet began having mobian life, there were heroes like all of you. But the heroines were a secret society and they hated the heroes. It was on one the faithful day that the element heroines were born. Our ancestors were their sidekicks until they died of old age with their link partner. When these powers kept passing down for a few centuries, an old magic hero sealed our powers in a rainbow and the heroines never got back their powers…until now."

"The seal is broken and we`re the next generation. From memory, all of you know Ruby, Stalkerazzi, and Doc. right?" Nature asked all of them. They returned confused looks and she didn`t notice until Flare cleared her throat. "Oooooooohhh," she said putting with a paw behind her head. "Ruby is Amy`s middle name, Stalkerazzi is Cream`s nickname because she follows us with a camera, and Blaze is a doctor," she explained.

"None of us knew that," said Shadow looking at Flare. She shrugged and shouted, "AMMMM! ARE WE THERE YET?" "Almost, but I don`t we`re ever going to make it with your impatience," she replied. "Yeah I could kick you out of here and you find a way home through the water," added Bubblejet. Flare shut her mouth and was clearly upset when Am came out from the Control Room and said, "Nature, your sister wants to talk to you." Nature got up and went in while Am changed into her Eon form and jumped onto the seat next to Tikal.

"When you all meet your friends, they won`t be the same like they were when you met them. They`ll be almost the opposite and things got weird when they came back to HQ," she said calmly. "So, they`ll be like new friends. Would they still remember us?" asked Sonic. "Maybe if you`re lucky." said Flare.

"She`s right!" said a voice. They all jumped except for Am and Flare. "Hello Roselle. Guess you finally learned how to use the communication system," said Bubblejet loudly as a screen appeared in front of the curtains and a creature flashed on the screen. "Yup. You brought the guests, cool! You`re almost there. It`s great to have new friends. The Rosettes are going to freak! Meet you there!" she said and then the screen flicked off and the screen retreated.

"What was that about?" said Knuckles confused from the call. "Roselle is a roserade and she makes sure everyone doesn`t attack you the minute you get in," said Flare happily. They all have anime sweat drops until Tikal asked, "What`s your HQ like?" "Fields of flowers with a volcano and a beach with everything you can possibly imagine," said Flare. "Not everything but close especially with animals Mel takes care of," "Who`s Mel? He sounds cute," said Rouge looking dreamy.

Flare started cracking up and she fell on her back on the floor while Am giggled and said "Mel isn`t a guy. She`s a girl and Amy`s little sister," "WHAT?" they all said in unison. When Flare finally got a hold of herself, she taking deep breathes as she got back on the bench and said, "Mel and my eon sister, Brownie, are our sisters and they both love animals."

The sub stopped moving and Am said, "We`ll show you. Come on!"

What will the Sonic team find on the Rosettes 'HQ'? Find out in the next chapter, 'Element Princesses', so please review!


	6. Chapter 5: Element Princesses

Chapter 5:Element Princesses

Hi everyone, it`s me! Sorry about uploading so late…again. =( If you think this is boring, be patient, unlike SOME hedgehogs I know (hint, hint) . Please send in a review and check my profile sometime!

Amy: "Director, I heard that!"

(Rolling my eyes)

The submarine came to a complete stop at the pier on the beach and the eons were the first to rush out, including Bubblejet who changed into a vaporeon. The crisp island smell filled the air as the clouds drifted by with rose petals blowing in the wind.

"Hey, you guys!" called a familiar voice. They all turned to see Roselle running over to them.

"Welcome back all of you!" she said to the eons. Bubblejet introduced all of them.

"Follow me through the forest and follow the trail!" Roselle through the thick green with Flare, Am, and Bubble.

"C`mon you need fast feet to keep up!" yelled Nature to the Sonic team.

(Island, 2:03 p.m)

"What`s the name of this place? I`ve never seen this place on a map," Sally asked Flare as they were almost out of the forest.

"Our home is called Rainbow Adventure Island, but that`s a mouthful of words instead of food. We call it Advenbow Island for short," answered Flare. Everybody, including the Pokémon, had anime sweat drops on their head from her mentioning food. Her stomach growled.

"Flare, please cut down on snacks. Ruby can`t always make snacks," sighed Am, forgetting the guests.

"But her food`s good," whimpered Flare.

"Amy cooks here?" asked Shadow.

"Oh, yeah. She cooks with her sister sometimes and it`s usually something really good. We`ll show you when we get there," said Bubblejet.

As they crossed a wide flower field, they all noticed a girl in a gardening outfit, planting a small rosebush. Her ponytails on both sides were held up with yellow-spiked hair bands and big and spiky-like with a brown sunhat on the goggles on her head and held up most of the bangs away from her lavender eyes. She looked up, seeing them staring at her. She ignored it and instead waved and shouted, "Roselle, Nature, hi!"

"Hi Zoe!" replied Nature as she ran over for a pat on her leafeon head to Zoe who was now standing up taking off her gloves, revealing a green fabric choker with vine points, like Nature`s and light green and yellow no-laces` sneakers. The others quickly followed.

"Are you new here? My name is Zoe Drake, the youngest of the Drake sisters and the flower princess of the team," said the girl.

"But humans aren`t supposed to know the heroine legend, right?" asked Rouge curiously.

"I never said I was human though," Zoe answered and then a green ribbon-like tail shot up from her back and reached the halfway length of her neck. The Sonic tem gasped and Am sighed.

"It`s not that amazing. The other sisters have tails too, so cool it."

"Hey Zoe, want to come? If you`re done here, of course," asked Flare looking down at the plant she planted.

"Sure, I`d love to. Let`s find my sisters and the others."

(Advenbow Island, 2:30 p.m)

The big group was so busy chatting until they reached a spooky, old, two-story house that`s really run down. "Oops! I guess we can find Erane here maybe," said Zoe.

The Sonic tem gave her quizzical look but said nothing as they walked inside, the girls holding onto the guys` arms. The dusty floor creaked with every step they took and the place groaned but they continued through the old furniture, broken mirrors and cobwebs. As they walked past a photo of a girl in a orange lace dress with her mouth in a straight line, her black eyes following them move by. As they walked into the living room with a fireplace, the eons looked around in the shadows until Flare peered into a wide crack in the wall and something stared back at her with glowing eyes. She shrieked and then ran to Zoe and hid behind her feet with her paws over her eyes. Zoe rolled her eyes and then said calmly, "Let`s check the other rooms so we-'' An unfamiliar voice cut her off and seemed to come from everywhere.

"Nature-lover, what are you doing here with this many people?" she asked because it was a girl`s voice. The Sonic team started to shiver as Flare got over her overreaction.

"Era, where are you? Can you come out now?"

A sigh emerged from the corner Flare shrieked from and then a black cloud appeared to form a mobian and cleared out revealing another hedgehog with spiky tuffs on her forehead and short hair wrapped in a red hair band otherwise, a small ponytail. Her bloodshot eyes glared at all of them and she wore a black leather jacket and boots with a violet shirt with indigo jeans. A deep scar was visible on her left arm.

Sonic nervously asked, "Are you Amy Rose?"

Era`s face darkened, making the Sonic team more frightened than ever, except for Shadow. "That pink brat! She`s so annoying with her constant taunting and always needs to have something to do every second of her life!" she snapped back.

"Era, calm down please," asked Am quietly and then Era settled down with a frown on her face.

Sighing again she said, "My name`s Midnight Erane and I`m the darkness 'princess'," she said, making air quotes and rolling her eyes.

"Midnight, want to come back to the H.Q?" asked Nature carefully.

"I`ll go there later. Now if you`ll excuse me, I`ll be taking my leave," she answered. She ran into the shadows behind her and disappeared into the darkness. Zoe shook her head and sighed.

"She`s hopeless."

(H.Q Path, 2:47 P.M)

After they`re unexpected meeting with Midnight, Flare suggested they just head to H.Q. On the path was a gate and geay wall surrounding the gate. A television screen was on the wall to the right of the gate and under it, a doorbell and a white voice announcer. Am pressed the round button and then a black "lion". The Sonic team jumped from its stare.

"Zoe, who are these people?" it asked.

"They`re just friends, Rayven," she turned around to the guests, "Rayven`s the security monitor here and she`s a luxray. Don`t mind her. She`s really loyal to us, that`s all.

"Ray, let us in," said Bubblejet.

Rayven sighed. "Fine, but if they cause trouble, it`s all your fault. The screen flicked off and the gate slowly opened. They walked inside and then saw a big dolphin fountain.

A girl was fixing it since it wasn`t working. She had light blue hair that was pulled back to her head in a wing-like shape with a red hair band. She wore a thin, green sweater with blue shorts. Her eyes were an unusual color of pink and then another girl came out of the 4-story building behind them that looked like a huge mansion.

This girl had dark blue hair with the locks on her cheeks tied yp with yellow hair bands. Her eyes matched her hair color and she wothe a tank top and knee-long jeans. Her hands held to slices of cake and two cups of tea. Bubblejet`s eye`s sparkled as she ran over to them.

"Bubbles! Your back already?" the first girl asked.

"Yup! We brought friends!" she replied. The others caught up to her.

The blue girl stood up and said, "My name is Solana Drake and I`m the Waterime princess. I guess you ran into my younger sister while you were here," she asked in an intellectual voice.

They all nodded except for Zoe. The other girl walked next to Solana and introduced herself. "My name`s Dawn Drake, the Snowsword princess. I`m the oldest of the sisters."

They chatted about what happened since they got here. "Sorry if you got freaked out from the haunted chateau. That`s the only place that has eerie stuff," said Solana who was about to open the double doors of the mansion when they heard something break, like someone or something sneaking in…

Ugghh! This chapter took forever from all the delays I had! I`m still deciding the next title so be ready for my next chapter. Please give me your honest opinion soon!


	7. Chapter 6: A Thief of Reunions

Chapter 6: A Thief of Reunions

Director: Hi again! Sorry for the TERRIBLE spacing! =( I`ll make it better this time! Meet my new character here!

Girl: Hello! My name is Melody Rose and I`m Amy`s little sister. Please give a review to Ms. Director!

"What was that? Is someone stealing something?" asked Shadow, who broke the silence among all of them.

Solana looked over her shoulder to answer until she said, "Where`s Flare?" Everyone looked around but didn't see the flareon nearby. Dawn suddenly stiffened and looked like she just remembered something. She burst through the double doors, her white tail gleaming, and then turned right to what looks like a kitchen. The others ran after her until Tikal ran directly into dawn from behind, sending her falling backwards. The Sonic team helped her up and then everybody looked to what Dawn was staring at and stood silent.

The entire place looked like a tornado went right through. Broken dishes were all over the place and some areas were burned and frozen. At the window was a black robot with glowing red eyes with thick and sharp claws. It saw them staring and made a run for it out the window. "Come back here! What did it steal?," asked Tails.

"Something powerful!" yelled Solana and Dawn at the same time, both furious. The Drake sisters jumped out the window, with the eons as well, and followed the robot on foot. The guys trailed them to the flower field where Zoe jumped up and slashed at the robot with her now glowing tail, AKA leaf blade. It blocked it and blew fire at her. She got blown back with dozens of burns and couldn`t move.

"Let`s go," said the other 2 Drake sisters. They both closed their eyes and power to their heart and then a white and blue stemless, already fully bloomed rose appeared.

"Diamond Rose Power!" shouted Dawn but her mouth didn`t move a bit. Her outfit changed completely as instead of her usual clothes, it was replaced by a white, hoodless, and short-sleeved snow dress with glass slippers, an inch high on the heel. Her hands had white gloves with cotton at the wrist part and a little ice tiara on her head. She raised up her hand and a sword handle appeared. It absorbed water drops and became a sharp ice sword that was like a mirror.

"Marine Rose Power!" shouted Solana`s spirit. Her clothes changed into a ruffled, strapless dress that was held up by a white color in a shape of a raindrop was a little white and began to become lighter to darker blue to the hem or bottom. The dress reached Solana `s knees and her shoes became blue boots with ruffled blue silk at the top. Her hands got blue gloves with more blue silk but at her glove wrists. An amulet in the shape of a drop of water glittered as it hung from her neck. Putting her left hand out to the side, a wand appeared. It was sky blue and became a circle at the top part and hanging from the two tips of strong and thin blue seaweed strings on the top and bottom of it, was a circle of glass.

The robot then shot a column of fire at the two girls but missed. Using her sword, Dawn shouted, "Powder Snow!" sending thousands of snowballs hurling at it. The attack made a hit and it sent the robot flying.

"Waterfall!," yelled Solana, a waterfall splashed onto the black robot, short-circuiting it. A white orb rolled out of it and at Dawn`s feet. She picked it up and blew a sigh of relief. The glittery stars inside sparkled as the org suddenly turned red and Dawn screamed as it burned her hand. She let go of it and gripped her hand when the orb landed, a huge creature appeared, towering over them, an arceus. All the guys started to attack it when Nature cried, "Nooo! Stop!"

The guys stopped as the black and red arceus striked by sliced at them with black electricity, sending them flying and hurt. The Freedom girls arrived and gasped then tried to help the guys until the arceus charged up energy in its mouth. The eons used bubblebeam, leaf storm, and psychic, but it rejected all the attacks and hit them with black snow, freezing them completely in ice. Solana and Dawn tried to use brine and ice beam, but the creature just absorbed the moves and sent them into an icy state as well. It`s glowing red eyes looked down at the Sonic team and prepared to finish them off. They all prepared for their death until they felt something hot in front of them.

A certain pink hedgehog, purple cat, and creamy-colored rabbit used overheat, protect, and discharge to counter the attack. The point where the two forces collided and exploded on the arceus`s side, sending it in a shrieking fit. It tried to pounce until Cream used her rod, similar to Solana`s but forms a square with an x starting from the corners to the center. On each of the corners, a cross-head spear tips were sharp. She raised it as high as she can and the cloud turned, the sky turned dark and stormy with blood red clouds. The sound of thunder and lightning were deafening until Cream called out, "Thunder!" It echoed throughout the whole island and then a thick lightning bolt electrified the arceus.

To finish it off, Amy and Blaze used fire blast and extrasensory with their twirling piko-piko hammer and glowing fans. Blaze`s two fans were made with illuminating velvet and held up with indigo handles. The creature was slowly being destroyed and disappeared with little black spirit balls that floated up in the mow blue sky until they were too high to see anymore. The orb turned back to its original color.

"Well, that was fun, wasn`t it Amy?" asked Cream in a joking manner.

"That was AWESOME and so much excitement!" answered Amy as she high-fived Cream.

"Amy, you seriously forgot something that was right in front of your face," implied Blaze as she pointed at their friends trapped in the slowly melting ice.

"Whoops," said Amy. She closed her eyes and focused her hands on the direction of the ice cubes and her heat in to her hands. The ice quickly, meted, leaving water on the girls.

"Agghh! I`m all wet! This is definitely not good for my hair," exclaimed Dawn squeezing all the water out. Everyone else were silent as they tried to dry themselves. Amethyst shook herself waterless and went up to Blaze`s leg and sat. She then said, "Blaze shouldn`t we help our guests recover? They look beat up big time.'

"Guests? I didn`t even think about it but sure," she replied. They both focused on their friends telepathically and they started to heal, trying to get up with Sally, Rouge, and Tikal`s help. Trying to see who saved them from their fuzzy memory, the eyes widened at their past friends.

Amy was wearing a sleeveless, red school uniform outfit with a magenta ribbon at the waist. The pink collar was underneath the red top and showed a little bit of a cute skirt at the hem. She wore red long red socks that reached her knee, stockings, and her usual red boots were deep red with a rose above the foot. Her gloves were fire red with velvet at the wrist. What was really shocking was her hair not being short. It was long, thin silky, a little wavy, and passed her shoulders a little and two locks were separated with two red, double-bead hair bands tied two inches from the tip.

Blaze was wearing a thin-strap, with the straps as two twisted spoons moving out, sundress with three layers of violet, indigo, and lavender. She had her regular boots and gloves but a her hair reached all the way past her shoulder, like Amy`s. It was thin and silky and seemed to shine when it was in the sun.

Cream was wearing a thick-strap dress with the straps shaped as lightning. Her dress was orange with white cotton at the hems. It had a few stars on the outfit and has a red and blue bow on the bottom of her back. Her orange ballet shoes sparkled like gold and her yellow gloves were bright and glittery.

"You must be Sonic the Hedgehog with your friends, right?" she questioned. They all nodded. "Nice to meet all of you! My name`s Amy Ruby Rose, the passion princess. These two are Cream the Rabbit, the electristar princess, and Blaze the Cat, the psyfire princess."

The Sonic team were confused why they don`t even remember their own friends when they were reminded what Am said about them not remembering.

"Amy! There are more people here!" said a familiar voice.

"Flare, who are they?" answered Amy, shouting back.

Flare came running over and Dawn, Solana, and Zoe started to yell at her with, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE?" something like that.

"Sorry.=( I saw something in the distance and thought it was the thief and…"

Flare was listening to the sound of something breaking and saw something slip past the corner. She ran over to where she saw it but stopped to look at her friends when she continued from calm whispering. Peeking over the corner, she saw two figures talking. She braced herself and charged at the intruders when she got a pain in her tail that held her back. She gasped and tried to keep running with little luck. She gradually got tired and looked at who stopped her.

'`Ow long do I have to hold on to yur tail?"said an umbreon, clearly annoyed.

"Moonlight, what are you doing here? Are you orking with the enemy?" asked Flare perfectly calm about an evil eon turning to the dark side.

"No, but you`re more stupid as to attack our guests. Is violence the first thing that comes to your head?" she countered.

Flare turned around to see two pink and green hedgehogs. "Whoops."

A few minutes later, the others came by including Midnight, which apparently, made Amy really mad.

"Why are you here Era? No one said you could come!"

"What do you mean? You`re saying that I can`t even go anywhere I want on my own home land? And you say I`m unwelcoming," she scoffed.

"WHY YOU- I`m going to wipe that smirk off your face!" replied Amy as she looked like she was Godzilla and Midnight was an innocent bystander. Solana held on to her collar to keep her from going berserk.

"Amy, calm down. We don`t need more violence," she turned to the other hedgehogs, "and you are…?"

The two hedgehogs looked at each other and the girl said, "I`m Sonia the Hedgehog and he`s my younger brother, Manic."

Sonic and Knuckles perked up to this and said, "Manic! Sonia! It`s us!"

They started to talk while Sally and Rouge asked who they were. They were later introduced to Sparky the jolteon, Snowflake the glaceon, and Moonlight the umbreon. They had a little reunion chat until Amy noticed something.

"Where`s Meles?"

"Amy, you`re her sister. You should know she`s afraid of meeting new people," said Zoe.

"I know that but I wonder where she is…" she replied when she heard a tree falling. It was about to fall on the eons until someone went right under and pushed the tree in the opposite direction. The person turned around, with a pet at her feet, and asked shyly, "Is everyone okay?"

The Freedom fighters looked up and gaped at the person, Correction, she was a hedgehog and was adorable because the guys seemed to be blushing. She had brown hair the same length as Amy and Blaze but a little curled at the ends on both sides. Her Caribbean-Sea eyes matched the thin jacket she wore. Her lavender t-shirt and jeans made her look like a caring person.

"There`s my cute sister!" exclaimed Amy, causing the girl and her pet scurrying to hide behind her. "C`mon, say hi and introduce yourself."

"Hi, my name is Melody Rose and this is my eon, Brownie," she said quietly in a sweet voice as she looked down at her eevee.

"Hi," they all replied. She looked nervous then got confident and got out from hiding.

"I hope we can be great friends!" both Melody and Brownie said courageously.

The Sonic team looked scared then laughed. They all began to laugh and Shadow and Midnight smirked until they heard a loud explosion.

Hope you enjoy this story! Wait for the next one please!


	8. Chapter 7: Rainbow Flights

Chapter 7: Rainbow Flights

Hi, everyone! Sorry for yet another late chapter. This is what happened to me from the characters. Don`t give up on me yet!

Amy: DIRECTOR! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG YOU KEPT US IN THE CLOSET? IT WAS TOO FREAKIN` TIGHT!

Solana: Stop yelling Ames. You`re making us deaf.

Midnight: I don`t even know how she puts up with the pink brat.

Flare: Hey, you can`t talk to my partner like that!

Moonlight: You can`t talk to my friend like that. Humph!

Director: Please settle down before you bother the neighbors.

All: IT`S YOUR FAULT WE`RE LIKE THIS! (Chases her out the door and over the hill)

Director: Aggghhh! I`m sorry, please forgive me! Agghhhh!

That was what happened. =( Now I`m hiding behind the couch typing this. Pray that I will live because I think they all bought guns. (Realized what she just said) Oh beep*!

Note-to-you: I don`t own the characters except for Melody Rose. Enjoy reading! =)

Planet Mobius, 3:17 P.M (F-Y-I: Fast chapter! No wasting time!)

The loud boom seemed to come from the country many miles away. The heroes and heroines were silent until an even louder explosion sounded.

"What the heck was that?" shouted Bubbles, covering her ears.

"Sweet! More action means more fun!" said Amy jumping for joy.

"Better start now, I guess," said Solana as the other rosettes got up.

"What?" the others asked with a curious face.

The girls stood in a medium circle and closed their eyes. A rainbow-colored light shined from under them when they shouted in unison, "Rainbow Revolution!'

They all twirled around a few times, turning their outfits into their color and changed into rosette form.

Zoe now wore a light green dress wit little yellow flowers and a petal hem at the dress part. A shiny yellow seed appeared on her choker and her hands had green gloves that reached her elbows. Her shoes became a small high-heel with a floral top.

Melody wore a light brown, knee-long dress that actually looks a little like a simple princess`s with short sleeves. Her diagonal-collar line was tipped off with a bright red string bow. Her waistline held a little dark brown leather pouch that holds soft sand. Her gloves stayed the same but her boots turned leather.

Midnight wore a black skirt with a strapless top with black lace running down her stomach. Black sunglasses appeared on her head and her gloves reached her shoulder almost, becoming a dull gray. Her shoes became long boots that almost reached her knees.

The whole Sonic team were silent for a few seconds when Dawn screeched, "Damnit! Get moving people!" She got to the back of the group and started pushing people to move.

"Everybody, go to H.Q! I`ll try to find out what`s happening," said Melody, running to the mountains. The girls all nodded and lead the Sonic team to H.Q , standing on the side of the building.

"What are we doing here? I have to get the X-Tornado!" yelled Tails frantically.

"Stay calm, Tails We`re here to meet the rest of the team you guys only met half of them," answered Cream, surprisingly calm.

"Oh yeah? Who are they anyways? Dragons? They don`t exist!" said Knuckles laughing his head off.

"Ha! Good thing some of them didn`t here that, right girls?" questioned Amy looking at her teammates. They replied by nodding and amused eyes. They then began to jump the 4 stories up to the ceiling while Cream just flew. Amy looked back down at them and smirked.

"Aww…The babies need theiw mommys to help them up?" She blew razz berry with her tongue and laughed at her childish tone.

"Why, you little brat!" exclaimed Knuckles trying to climb the wall but didn`t manage to get a hold of it.

"Hurry up! We don`t have all day here!" exclaimed Blaze. Silver, Tails, and Rouge flew up and Sonic and Shadow jumped up leaving Knuckles and the girls on the ground.

"That`s it! I`m tired of waiting! Nature, help me out here," said Zoe crouching down near the edge along with her eon. They both released their vines and they shot downward. They tightly wound around Knuckles`s wrist and the girls` waist. Nature`s vine held onto all of their legs and shot them up very quickly. Zoe and Nature let them go and Shadow and Sonic helped them down; Knuckles not needing help. They all turned around to find out what they were doing there and was immediately answered.

A colossal, clear dome covered a lot of the roof leaving enough to walk around without worrying about falling. Inside, the rooms were covered with pictures of the sky and a water fountain smaller than the one they saw inside. You could make out shapes of 8 animals inside but can`t completely describe.

"Oh c`mon! They can`t hear an explosion that loud but they can hear a mouse in the wall," groaned Blaze as she walked up to the glass and peered in.

"I can help with that! I`m good at waking things up!" suggested Cream as she took a remote control and pressed a few buttons.

"Watch carefully," she said hiding her laughter.

Dome Home. 3:21 P.M

Every member fell asleep from the soothing sound of the water and were in a peaceful when an siren went off saying, "The Rosettes are dead! Panic!"

"What? That`s impossible!" exclaimed Flame the Moltres.

"No! I`ll never see my friends again!" balled Thunder the Zaptos.

"Guys, haven`t you thought that this is one of Cream`s pranks?" asked Weather the Dragonair. The 8 Flights stopped panicking and pondered. They stopped thinking when they heard something tap the glass dome above their heads. They then saw the Rosettes and Eons jumping up and down waving their arms frantically and explained what happened in sign language, terribly. Amy and cream pointed to their guests and punched and kicked the empty space next to them and then pointed into the direction of the explosion.

"Eggman struck again?" asked Luna the Cresselia.

"One way to find out," replied Sandy the Flygon. She walked up to a big blue button connected to the wall and pushed it. The dome slowly folded from the top window to the edges. They all flew out one by one into the sky and saw the strangers with their friends and dived full-speed at them, They prepared for the assault until the rosettes shouted, "NOO!"

They all jumped in front of the sonic team and use their moves to make a protective barrier. The flights changed direction and flew up then lightly landed on the roof while Flame, Thunder, and Winter, the articuno, screeched at the so-called "intruders". The force from the wind was slower than them and knocked the sonic team and Shadow who didn`t care less, was facing away from the incoming attack until the wind pushed him into Midnight and they both fell over. From them being so close, Shadow blushed furiously while Midnight was flustered from embarrassment. They quickly got up and muttered in unison and less red then before, "Sorry."

Knuckles and Amy burst out laughing at them while Blaze turned away, trying not to laugh from her trembling. Silver chuckled darkly and Cream having amusement dancing in her eyes. Sonic and Amy, with water welled up in her eyes, both said, "You better invite us to the wedding or else!" Sally scowled at them with a hint of jealousy.

Nothing happened to the dark hedgehogs while the others continued what they were doing and then, Era walked up to her "friends" and stomped on Amy`s foot, hard. She screamed in agony, jumping up and down with Sally looking at her feeling better. Meanwhile, Midnight slapped Blaze in the back of her head and to Cream, a yank of her ear. They gave a yelp of pain and Cream ran over to the others, who were talking to the flights, crying, "Wahhh! Somebody, Era hurt me!"

Midnight rolled her eyes and looked at Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver in a heap of pain. Solana then announced hastily, "Okay everyone! We have to hurry so I`m only going to say this only once. Shadow, you`ll ride with Zoe. Tikal, you`re with Amy, Knuckles with…"

Something was burrowing on the side of the building where they came from. Melody burst through the ground and shot up all 4-stry`s up and grabbed the edge of the roof. She put her feet against the H.Q and kicked herself off so she could do a back flip and released at the right time, flipping twice and landing perfectly.

"I`m back everyone! The thing`s being investicated to be a robot," she said, a bit exhausted.

"Great job, Meles! We`re going to fly there in a bit," said Amy all better.

Solana cleared her throat and continued, "Knuckles, you`re with melody. Sonic `s riding with Cream, Sally with Dawn, Sonia with Era, and Manic with Blaze. Tails, you`ll come with me to get your X-Tornado. Everyone got it?"

They all nodded with the idea but Sally exclaimed, "No, I need to be with Sonic!"

"Sally, calm down. Nothing to freak out about," Sonic said gesturing for her to go along with plan.

She turned around to him and pleaded, "You`ll agree with me right?" her eyes sparkled at him.

"Oh please. Can we hurry up! I want to pulverize that robot to nothing and here I am dealing with relationships. AGAIN, It`s only Cream, she`s more annoying them lovable," groaned Amy, tapping her foot impatiently. Cream gave her a fake, hurt look.

"She`s right. Let`s beat this thing and you`ll be back in no time!" said Flare with dancing eyes.

"Okay, Let`s go," Sally sighed. Everyone went to their assigned partners and took off into the blue sky that was slowly darkening every second.

Please review while I work on the next chapter!;)


	9. Chapter 8: Roller Coaster Fight

Chapter 8:Roller Coaster Fight

Welcome back and thx for coming back! Sorry, I was late with this because I keep watching a video called "Shugo Chara (fet. Vocaloid)" by krazypotatoekid on YouTube. It`s ADORABLE! I love it and I seriously love for Vocaloid to be an official manga and anime someday! Enjoy this chapter. (I also enjoy listening to SPiCa!) 3

Note-To-You: I don`t own any of the characters except for Melody Rose.

Amy: Hooray! It`s almost New Year`s! I`m going to make a wish!

Midnight mumbles: I wish Amy would actually behave like a good hedgehog.

Amy: Hey! I heard that, you know!

Midnight: So?

Amy: I`m going to wish that you get beat up every day.

Midnight: Not unless mine`s happens first.

After New Year`s Day:

Amy being super nice: Midnight, I`m sorry for everything I did to you. Please forgive me because I love you… (Tries to hug Midnight)

(Midnight and Amy wake up at the same time in their bed)

Amy: !

Midnight: I`ll commit suicide if that happens…

-If the dream lasted longer, Amy meant to say: "I love you…as a friend." My friend said this to every friend that was a girl and their faces were hilarious!)

Happy New Years, everyone! ^^

Sky High (Don`t look down! ( )) 3:25 P.M

The Rainbow Flights flew high above the clouds at a fast speed of about 88 mi. / hr. Of course, to the 2 fastest beings of the heroines of the cluster, they often complain…

"Hey Flame! Speed it up a bit, would ya?" said Amy, curling her hand into a fist on the feathers of the fiery bird. Flare, now in human form, along with her eon friends, their tails showing, asked the same thing.

"Unless you`ve forgotten, Amy and Flare, we have a another passenger aboard so even if I wanted to fly fast, Tikal`s going to fly off or get really sick. Try being considerate," replied Flame.

"Oh shoot! Sorry I forgot you were back there, Tikal. Sometimes I`m so impatient I forget a few things," turning around to Tikal, who was in back of Flare, and scratched her head.

"Oh, it`s fine."

"Hey Sola, can you turn here? I left my plane at my workshop in the rough terrain of Mystic Ruins," said Tails, pointing to the left to a few mountains.

"No problem, my fox friend. Weather, can you take down a little lower so we can get there?" Solana questioned her flying pet.

"Sure, make sure to keep a safe distance from that whatever-thing and attack, `kay guys?" Weather planned for her fellow flights. They all nodded.

As Weather descended, Bubblejet made a mocking joke to the leader by saying, "Amy, don`t do anything stupid like the last hundred times we fought something this big!" Her voice became fainter with every word except for the loud 'OWWWW!' when Sola bonked her on the head with the round outer part of her wand.

"Grrr, that little pesky brat. Someday I`m going to…" a few Mobians heard Amy mumble. The rest wasn`t heard over the howl of the wind as they came closer to their enemy.

The unknown robot had criss-crossed fins on its head and had missiles everywhere on its torso. Its whole body was covered with what looked like super strong steel that was as darker than night itself. Trees were knocked down and stomped on from where it walked and the area around it was withering away and turned a gloomy color, which was confusing to Zoe who couldn`t feel an answer for why they died as if the enemy was zapped energy from them.

"Oh, so that robot thinks it`s all that, huh?" said Blaze with sarcasm.

"It`s even more puzzling that the plants and trees around it look like they can`t survive with it there,' admitted Nature with a concerned look.

"Let`s see how this thing will at-'' Dawn wanted to say but the robot suddenly turned to them and punched the flights out of their sky path. Sally and Tikal screamed from the sudden impact. Sandy and her fellow friends hesitated getting too close with passengers onboard.

"Amy, do you think you could…" Flame was about to say then remembered her high energy that doesn`t need asking to release.

"I know what you`re going to ask, Flame" whispered Amy. Turning to the group of friends, she shouted, "Girls, after I go and try to get a hit and on my signal, follow me by finding a safe spot .You guys can come and join in as soon as you think you`re ready. Got it?"

"Got it!" they all chorused back.

"Psst! Midnight, right?" Midnight nodded, "What`s Amy going to do?" whispered Sonia on Nightmare the Darkrai.

"Knowing Rose, unfortunately, it`s guaranteed that she`s gonna-'' Midnight tried to say until both Amy and Flare shouted, "Let`s get this game started!" when Flame flew above the enemy that looked up at them in surprise. Amy made a small hop over Flame`s shoulder and dropped headfirst at the robot shouting in pleasure from all the danger; Flare falling after until they were both side by side. The others sweat-dropped at their daring act of attack while the all the Flights, except Flame, mentally sighed.

'Flame wheel!" Amy exclaimed as a flame of fire appeared at her mouth and spun in a fireball. Flare did the same and her flame wheel was more yellow from her tail that reached a little over her head. They managed to make a dent in its head but eventually recoiled since the steel absorbs shock and they got blasted off from ominous ball of pure darkness that was hurled at them when they were locked-on target. They were blown away so fast that her companions found the pink hedgehog and fire eon, with deep cuts, bruises, and unconsciousness, first before a row of twenty trees were slowly knocked over, landing on the two leaders, maybe even killing them.

"AMY! FLARE!" the team of heroes and heroines shouted for their friends.

Minutes earlier…

"OWWWW!" complained Bubblejet as they descended close to a few mountains. "What was that for?" her eyes watering when she turned to Solana.

"Amy fights better when she`s in a good so don`t ruin it, Bubbles." They continued bickering for a while. Meanwhile, they arrived at a tiny workshop on a small hill next to a mountain.

"Hey, we made it!" exclaimed Tails as weather rested her thick tail on the ground. He quickly jumped off and headed inside. Solana, Bubblejet, and Weather waited outside and turned to the location their friends were with a worried look. 'I have a feeling that everything is going to get worse' thought Solana.

Evergreen Forest, 3:34 P.M

"Oh shoot!" exclaimed Meadow as a missile barely missed her leaf wings. Seconds after Amy seemed trapped from their distance, the enemy kept trying to blow them out of the sky with stalker missiles.

When the missiles came close to a flight, Blaze, Amethyst, and Luna tried to redirect the missiles to the robot but they wouldn`t budge and emitted dark magic that even Midnight couldn`t control.

"Everyone that`s going to fight that thing needs to get off NOW!" shouted Flame as she was kicked in the stomach and hurling through the air. The others obeyed and found a safe spot to land on the top of the highest trees in the forest and on the thickest branch that can support them there. But, the tree that Zoe, Nature, and Shadow landed on quickly changed to a dark color and with Shadow behind the heroines, he quickly noticed the change in the air around them.

"Hey, something up?" asked Shadow raising an eyebrow. They both turned around slowly and Shadow had a tiny glint of fear in his eyes…

Tails`s Workshop 3:41 P.M

The X-Tornado shot off into the sky with Weather and her friends in back. They seemed to be halfway to where their friends were fighting until Solana heard her communicator watch on her wrist suddenly began beeping, getting the princess`s attention. She flicked open the "mini computer" to find Midnight staring back at her with her usual frown.

Solana smiled. "Hey Midnight! Is everything okay over there?" When Midnight`s face darkened so much that it sent a chill up Sola`s spine, her smile was wiped off her face completely, replaced with a frown. "It`s something bad, isn`t it?" Bubbles gave a concerned look at where they were heading.

"Doodles, you need to stop twiddling your thumbs, you dummy." Solana made a face to show she was clearly insulted. "The enemy`s not going to give in, and when I finally created a strategy to beat the stupid thing, it just got worse." The screen flickered to the sky for a moment because Midnight seemed to be evading something long and black. She came back to the screen several seconds later. "This is what happened…"

What was up with the Flower team? How did things get worse? Find out in the next chapter. (The title`s a secret!;)) Please review for the New Year! ^^


	10. Chapter 9:Wheres the Poison Paramedic!

Chapter 9: Where`s the Damned Poison Point Paramedic?

I`m aware of the fact that a lot of readers are confused and hate that there are so many characters. Don`t worry, the flights sleep in a lot so you won`t see them much. I`ll also separate all the characters in the next story (Rosettes and freedom Fighters) apart. You can remember which characters are which by their name and power. Here is something to lessen confusion (You don`t have to remember their last names; I just wrote it in for the pokemon they are:

Amy Rose, Flare Flareon, Flame Moltres: Fire type

Melody Rose, Brownie Eevee, Sandy Flygon: Ground type

Midnight Erane, Moonlight Umbreon, Nightmare Darkrai: Dark type

Solana Drake, Bubblejet Vaporeon, Weather Dragonair: Water type

Zoe Drake, Nature Leafeon, Meadow Tropius: Grass type

Dawn Drake, Snowflake Glaceon, Winter Articuno: Ice type

Blaze Cat, Amethyst Espeon, Luna Cresselia: Psychic type

Cream Rabbit, Sparky Jolteon, Thunder Zaptos: Electric type

Again, I`m really sorry. (bow) Please keep reading my story and I`ll try to write less quotes. On my profile, read my apology and try to keep all the characters underneath in mind because I only knew them for 2 weeks and I already memorized their names! I hope this info was helpful and if you still don`t understand, please feel free to type me a message or review if you want everyone to see (NO INSULTS. OH C`MON, IT`S MY FIRST STORY!) and I`ll find a way to fix it so please don`t give up! D:

All the characters: SORRY, EVERYONE!

Disclaimer: I don`t own any of the characters except Melody Rose. Please enjoy and review!

()

Weather the Dragonair was going to arrive at Evergreen Forest with Solana and Bubblejet leaning forward to save time. They were supposed to focus on their mission, but they`re minds keeps constantly moving toward worrying about their friends.

*Flashback*

_"This is what happened. After you guys left, we found this really big robot that was smashing everything and the trees around the stupid thing looked like they were poisoned or something,"_

_"How could tress get poisoned when nothing touched them?" asked Bubblejet, joining the conversation._

_"How should I know? Anyway, when Rose and her eon decided to sky-dive like retards, they only made tiny dent in that thing, got knocked out and knocked down `bout 20 trees in a row and then got flattened," continued Midnight._

_"Oh god! Is she okay?" questioned Solana with a shocked expression._

_"She`ll survive, unfortunately. This is Rose, the I-can`t-wait-to-beat-someone-or-get-beaten idiot, remember?" added Midnight with a look of boredom._

_"I guess you`re right."_

_"BTW, both of your little sisters went wacky all of a sudden," Midnight just had to say._

_"WHAT? WHY DIDN`T YOU SAY SO EARLIER?" Sola and Bubbles shouted that Weather winced at the volume and Tails turned in their direction._

_"Even I don`t know what drove them insane. She probably just got poi-'' The line somehow got cut off. Solana was trembling with fear that her younger sister was going against them, her friends,. Her family. How could she have been easily taken over and turned against them, the people that really knew her for years. She could practically feel the tears in the back of her eyes burning like boiling acid._

_"Hey, what happened?" asked Tails through a radio. Bubblejet explained everything to him and his eyes widened. "We have to get there before it`s too late. C`mon!" he gestured to Weather and then pulled a lever to change engines and fly at a higher speed. _

_"I`m on it!" exclaimed the dragonair after recovering from the sudden shouting and moved faster to keep up._

*End of Flashback*

Flying over the trees, Sola and Bubbles saw that the branches were covered with a thick purple goo that slowly dripped like dark honey. At the corner of Sola's eyes. She saw a glowing black vine heading straight for them. Trying to connect her head to her mouth, she yelled, "Weather, look out!"

"What!" the dragonair replied noticing the vine too late. It whipped her with a loud snap! The long, red mark it left behind sizzled and left a purple bruise, but the worst part was that the attack knocked Solana and Bubblejet off, sending them down to the massive clearing that Sonic kept running in to dodge the sharp leaves being shot at him.

He noticed Solana and Bubblejet and was thinking about whether to catch them or not until Bubbles exclaimed, "We got this!"

Solana waited until she was 30 feet above the ground and then slashed the wand out in an arc. A gush of water appeared and splashed the ground with a lot of force, the pressure sending her gently down to the floor. Sonic got a bit wet and wasn`t very happy, but at least Zoe and Nature were focused on Silver and Knuckles and not him.

Bubblejet quickly shot a glance to her right and saw her "poisoned" friends. They didn`t change much except that an ominous aura surrounded them, their eyes glowed blood red and their outfits turned darker. Making sure she got a lock-on on her eon friend. She covered her body with water like an aqua bullet that trailed off at the very long back, marking where she moved from (known as aqua jet). Spinning around, she punched her friend when she was about to hit Silver with energy ball. They tumbled down on the ground and panted from the amount of energy they used up.

"Nature, what`s wrong with you? Silver`s a friend," asked Bubblejet holding out a hand after she stood up. The leafeon answered her by slapping her hand away, hissing and snapping then summoned leaf storm that knocked her down to the ground. Many of the leaves slashed Bubbles straight across her face and then blood began gushing out from the scars.

The Flights flying above were getting weaker with every second that passed and so did the teams below, battling enemies they couldn`t kill but they didn`t even make a scratch. With Zoe`s absorbing powers and Nature`s violent attacks, they couldn`t possibly win.

After a lot of kicking, punching, and power munching, they were all out of ideas. "We couldn`t lay an attack on any of them! We`re gonna be goners for sure," quoted Manic with a section of the leech seed vine net still clinging on to him.

"We can`t give up now! Is there any other way to beat them?" retorted Am with a hand covered in her own blood.

"We keep going. There`s no way they`re going to win without a fight to death," answered Bubbles being careful not to trip over the many grass knots on the once-forest floor.

"That`s easy to say and do if we-'' The sentence was cut off (again) but the robot defeated all the flights since nothing big was high in the sky effortlessly, and Zoe and Nature were silenced to no longer attack. It then looked down at where Knuckles was standing and quickly threw a punch at him. The red echidna jumped out of the way and said, "Ha! You missed me with that punch!"

He landed next to Melody and Brownie that both said, "I don`t think it was aiming for you."

"Huh?" The robot opened its fist and grabbed 9 handfuls of dirt before coming up with 2 sparkling objects.

"They`re emeralds!" exclaimed Rouge.

"If that thing gobbles up anymore power, it`ll be impossible to beat!" exclaimed Blaze.

The yellow and purple emeralds glowed and created an aura around the giant robot and it had more energy…until two creatures leaped out of the trees and ambushed it, causing the stupid thing to fall over. One creature fell in the shadows of the trees with 2 sparkling objects. 'Whatever that is, it`s familiar,' thought Sonia.

"We`re not done with whatever-that-thing-is yet," as it stepped out of the shadows with deep gashes and dark bruises, all over with dried blood on its head, neck, arms, legs, and…paws?

"Flare, you`re okay!" exclaimed Sparky as she ran up to help carry the yellow emerald. The other eons came up to speak to her as well.

"It`s great that you`re alive Flare, but where`s Amy? And how are you alive under 20 GIGANTIC trees?" yelled Dawn.

"We used endure to take in all that force so we liver…barely. Fudge, that was a lot of weight!" she said trying to sit up on 2 legs then back down to prove her point, but how way through the sit-up, she winced and went back to all-fours.

"You _really_ okay?" asked Blaze because of Flare`s less energetic behavior.

"Okay, not _completely_ okay, since I think I broke a few ribs and some bones, but other than, that I feel just fine," she replied.

"No! Amy`s dead!" asked Dawn again with something pink right next to her.

"Who said I was dead?" asked the pink hedgehog tilting her head to see everybody with her wavy, blood-stained hair drooping. Everybody was pretty shocked to see her completely fine.

"Smart move, Rose," said Midnight with half-closed in an 'I-don`t-care-what-happened-to-you' look.

''Thank you," This was the first compliment she goy from the black hedgehog, which made her happy.

"That wasn`t a compliment. It was the complete opposite." `Nights smirked. Amy`s heaven mood went straight to hell when the anger marks appeared all over her.

"**DON`T SMIRK AT ME, YOU STUPID EMO! ONE DAY, I`M GOING TO WIPE THAT STUPID LOOK RIGHT OFF YOUR FACE!" The kept bickering until the robot that Amy beat up came right back up and shot a thin black beam right at Am**y** a little after she screamed, "I NEVER GIVE UP! NE-''**

**She crumpled to the ground and breathing heavily like the shot stopped her from breathing.**

'**AMY ROSE, YOU MAY HAVE WON THIS TIME, BUT WE, THE DRAINYX, WILL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR WEAK FRIENDS!' **it said in a robotic voice as it flew away with some metal holes and wiring looking dishelved.

DONE!~ Prepare for weirdness and stupid stuff because they`re going to 'relax'. Find out next time on the story of PyramidGirl! Please review!


End file.
